Blackwood
Blackwood is the great southern swamp that drains the lower Niben River out to Topal Bay. The swamp borders Khajiit Elsweyr on the west and Argonian Black Marsh on the east. Though hilly in the west and south-east, Blackwood is primarily a flat swamp. The region is particularly lush with violet-flowered bushes, white oak, and bald cypress tress. Visibility is often poor due to fog, mist, and heavy rains. Both the Yellow and the Green Road pass through Blackwood, one on either side of the Niben. Despite the region's low altitude and numerous standing pools of water, the only river is the Panther, which marks Blackwood's northern border with the Nibenay Valley and Basin. Flora and Fauna Blackwood's heavy rainfall makes it lush, and a diverse selection of plants can be found. Fungus includes Bog Beacon, Clouded Funnel Cap, and Green Stain Cup. Swamp plants like the Stinkhorn and Tiger Lily grow here, as well as more common staples like Aloe Vera, Domica Redwort, Dragon's Tongue Plant, Lavender, and the Somnalius Plant. Look for clusters of the elusive Pitcher Plant near water, but don't expect to harvest any. The water-dwelling plants Sacred Lotus and Water Hyacinth grow in the numerous shallow ponds throughout the swamp. Nirnroot is abundant and can be found along the coast and the inner lakes, ponds, and rivers. Denziens of the swamp include mud crabs, rats, trolls, and wolves. -smuggling safehouse of Greyland, just outside of Leyawiin.]] Locations The cosmopolitan, colorful city of Leyawiin lies in the far south of Blackwood, where the Niben empties into Topal Bay. Alessia Ottus maintains that Leyawiin "boasts the finest collection of shops and tradesman in Cyrodiil (outside of the Imperial City...)" but also dislikes the city for the Argonian and Kajiit "raffish rabble." http://www.imperial-library.info/obbooks/city_guides.shtml#leyawiin The cabins of Greyland and the White Stallion Lodge are nearby. Farther north, the settlements of Border Watch and Water's Edge lie on the thin strip of Empire between the Niben and Elsweyr. Blankenmarch is northwest of Leyawiin, and lodging can be found at The Drunken Dragon Inn, located in the heart of Blackwood and east of the Yellow Road. Points of Interest The Shrine of Sheogorath is on the west side of the Niben, close to Bravil. Nocturnal, granter of the useful Skeleton Key, has a Shrine just north of Blankenmarch and just off the Yellow Road. The Vampiric plug-in Deepscorn Hollow is among the most southern locations in all of Cyrodiil, with an underwater entrance in Topal Bay. , looking south toward the Panther River and into Blackwood.]] Ayleid Ruins *Arpenia *Atatar *Telepe *Veyond *Welke .]] Camps *Black Dog Camp *Bogwater *Fisherman's Rock *Marsh-Punk Camp *Seran Camp Caves *Amelion Tomb *Bloodrun Cave *Darkfathom Cave *Fieldhouse Cave *Kindred Cave *Onyx Caverns *Redwater Slough *Reedstand Cave *Rockmilk Cave *Shattered Scales Cave *Tidewater Cave *Undertow Cavern Forts *Fort Blueblood *Fort Bulwark (Knights of the Nine only) *Fort Doublecross *Fort Nomore *Fort Redman *Fort Redwater *Fort Teleman Mines *Forsaken Mine *Haunted Mine *Barren Mine Settlements *Blankenmarch *Border Watch *Greyland *Water's Edge *White Stallion Lodge Category:Locations Category:Regions